Lantian League
History Here follows a breef record of the history of the Dilgicans, the global trade they created, the fall of Atlantis and the rise of the Lantian league. The old days, the first days Reblos, Tyrdon and Byre where all governed by separate kings in the Age of Temmor. During this time there was peace and for many centuries the people lived in abundance. They played a predominant role in international trade at this time. Their most valued products were purple and blue textiles, from which originated their name Dilgicans, meaning "Purple People" in the language of old. They also worked metals, but soon drooped it when the dwarves made it there goal to perfect the art of metallurgy, they did however ship great quantities of ore to them due to their local veins being so shallow and of high quality. They also made and traded glass products. Dilgican ships often carried hundreds of jars of wine and they introduced grape growing to new regions around the Jade sea, dramatically increasing the wine available for consumption and trade. They imported rare goods and materials, including hunting dogs, gold, ivory and dwarven metalworks. The variety and quality of their goods generally made them welcome visitors. They established colonies and trading posts throughout the Jade sea and as far as both nort and south of the Ironrock strait. They established centers of learning and magical understanding throughout there domain. Felling disconnected from the rest of there colonies they founded Atlantis on the central island now known as Cimmeros 1600 years ago and built a great city with temples to all there gods and a great senate building on the top of a hill, but Reblos, Tyrdon and Byre where still great and many still lived there. For over 800 years peace and prosperity ruled. But could it last forever? The fall of heaven. Some 1200 years ago, the mountains shock and the green sea was wiped into a white foam as heaven marched to war. But as the armies of gods fought for heaven,beings of the underworld erupted from the ground. The ensuing war lasted for 3 decades. What happened in the rest of the world in unknown but in the first year Byre and Reblos where lost and wiped from the face of the earth, Tyrdon held firm for 18 years before it to fell. One by one the great cities of the south, east and north fell along with surrounding nations, but Atlantis held firm. For 30 years Atlantis was a beacon of hope, and when all hope was lost, a beacon of resistance and defiance. The gods of heaven being defeated the evil one could focus all his attention on Atlantis, the last citadel of good. His final strike was brutal and merciless, no pardon was to be offered to these, the final hindrances to his supremacy and complete subjugation of the world. As the combined forces of evil descended upon Atlantis the mages, archers and swordsmen fought bravely, but for naught.The walls fell. But, during the course of the final moments of the battle the most powerful mages and most influential senators gathered at the top of the hill. They decided that evil can not be allowed to take the city nor it's people to boast with. They sunk the city along with all its people and much of the evil army into the sea. And so, the greatest city that ever was, and ever will be, was no more. The evil empire The evil god knew how to best use his subjects. The Dilgicans, known not only for there craftmanship and widespread trade but also being agile and cunning. He forced them into his secret police, where they became know as agents of the night and shadows. Acting as spies and assassins they put fear and terror into the hearts of men, dwarves and elves. No one was safe, no one dared speak a word of defiance for centuries. When so the final days of evil came the Dilgicans where no more. They had been twisted for 500 years and where now hated by all. Early Post Evil history When the gods of good reappear with an army of angels and overthrew the evil empire, the servants of shadow where reformed. For there ancestors brave last stand against evil they where rewarded, but for there crimes they where only halfway returned to there original form, the people of a once proud nation was now twisted into a half breed between there early days of glory and pride and their shadow form. Due to there actions they where still resented by other races and so they went into exile on the large island in the eastern Jade sea. There they remained for four century before they finally, once again, set out to trade and spread there new fait, spreading the word of the all highest and his mercy and tolerance. Recent history Today, 600 years after the return of heaven, the Lantians as they are now known, are once again greeted as welcome visitors in every harbor. Even if their original homeland is no more they go on. Proud of what there ainchent ancestors did during the events that lead up to the rise of the evil empire. So far the Altacar empire has refused to return the island where Atlantis once stood and fell but the Lantians still house hope that they will once again build a center of commerce and learning on the island known to them as Lantis.Category:LMG